


Белоснежка

by Barckas95



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 13:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barckas95/pseuds/Barckas95
Summary: Про то, как Стэйси стал Белоснежкой :-)





	Белоснежка

«Боже, какой хорошенький… Ну в какие тебя бойцы, какие тебе испытания проводить? Зачем? Тебе это не нужно, красавчик.» — думал Якоб Сид смотря на того, кто ему достался.

По-дружески толкает двух своих людей, показывает на парня, что сидит в клетке.

— Парни, скажите… Похож наш новичок на Белоснежку?

— Ну… эээ… Если бы он был не такой смуглый, и без волос на лице, и еще женщиной… то наверное, да — озадаченно отвечает первый. Такой вопрос кажется ему очень странным.  
— Похож, вполне — второй понял, что хотел услышать босс.  
— Помните, у нас где-то красный ободок на голову валялся? Недавно же видели его. Несите его, сейчас же — приказывает своим людям Якоб.

Они переглянулись друг с другом, мол, совсем босс сбрендил — и пошли искать этот ободок.

— Тебя как звать то, красивый? Как меня зовут, ты знаешь — присаживается на корточки напротив клетки Сид

Тот, кто ему достался — сидел забившись в угол клетки.  
Что-то пролепетал. Не слышно

— Что? Говори громче, я ничего не слышу, красавчик.  
— Меня зовут Стэйси Пратт — уже громче говорит человек в клетке.

Сид довольно улыбается. Приятные мысли заполняют его голову.

— Боже… Стэйси, такое красивое и нежное имя. Мне оно нравится — сказал солдат. Фамилия пленного правда, ему не очень понравилась — но, это уже мелочи.

— Вы будете пытать меня, издеваться? Не надо, прошу — взмолился парень.

— Не расстраивайся, Стэйси. Все хорошо. Я и мои люди тебя пальцем не тронут — успокаивает он его.

Какое-то время он просто молча смотрит на Пратта. Такой красивый молодой парень, явно гей, просто видел это. Ухоженные волосы, красивые руки, опрятный — парень нравился ему. Потрогать бы его, руки у него явно нежные. Ничего, сейчас мужчины принесут ободок, и все будет.

Наконец, двое вернулись с этим красным ободком. Дальнейшее происходило в тишине.  
Якоб открыл клетку, взял ободок — стал подходить к Стэйси, что напрягся и плотно прислонился в угол клетки. Молча одел на него ободок, подумав — «как красиво». Взял его руки, стал гладить их — действительно, они оказались нежными. Погладил по щеке — тоже мягкая, нежная, и так похожа… на персик.  
-Персик… — нарушил тишину Якоб.

Пара его людей молча посмотрела друг на друга, сказав одним взглядом — «точно сбрендил».

Пратт ожидал подвоха. Думал — это уловка, или отвлекающий маневр. Сейчас его введут в замешательство, он расслабится — а потом они покажут свою истинную сущность.

— Ты есть хочешь? Пить? — спрашивает Якоб с заботой  
— Не знаю… — Пратт думает, вот этот момент. Ответит не то — и ему покажут его место.  
— Да брось, не стесняйся. Я вижу, у тебя во рту пересохло. Плюс ты целый день не ел. Давай, пошли со мной — поешь.

Берет за руку, выводит из клетки. Ведет куда-то. Двое его людей идут за ними, не понимая ситуации. Такого раньше не было. Один из них не выдерживает своего любопытства.

— Сэр, извините, но… Вы серьезно не будете его по вашему же уставу проверять на слабость? — спрашивает один из них.  
— Да, не буду. Посмотри на эту красавицу — о чем ты говоришь? Постыдись мыслей своих грешных! Его нежные ручки не для этого — с нотками злобы отвечает Якоб.  
— Простите сэр, я понял. Да, вы правы — он не для этого — отвечает его подчиненный, шокированный поведением босса.  
— Сегодня я сделаю объявление, перед ужином. Предупредите моих людей.

Пока Пратт ест, он все ждет подвоха. Но подвоха не происходит. Ободок красный ему запретили снимать, он и не настаивал. Ободок — сейчас не худшее в его ситуации.

Все время, Якоб смотрит на него чуть не со вздохами. Дождался, пока тот доел — и повел его снова куда-то. Двое людей Сида, все те же — приближенные его, следуют за ними. Тоже не понимают — какого черта вообще происходит, и что за объявление он хочет сделать. Ничего, ждать осталось от силы полчаса примерно — может объявление внесет ясность.

— У такого нежного красавчика, как ты — должна быть своя комната. Обязательно с туалетным столиком, чтобы ты мог ухаживать за собой, продолжая быть таким же красивым. У меня есть одна такая маленькая комната, в ней и будешь жить. Правда, там окон нет… И места мало… Зато кровать почти во всю комнату, и туалетный столик. Там уютно.

«Вы совсем долбанулись, да, босс?» — в мыслях спрашивает один его приближенный.  
Пратт молчит, ситуация для него — полный абсурд. Наверное, это все же какой-то хитрый изощренный план.  
«Какой же он нежный, настоящая Белоснежка» — думает босс всея центра ветеранов.

Комната действительно оказалась маленькой 3 на 3 метра, но уютной. И без окон. И с древним, откуда-то припертым туалетным столиком. Кровать была большой — двуспальная. Перед входом в комнату, близко к двери была установлен динамик.

Толку-то, Пратт домой хотел, а не это все.

— Посиди тут пока, персик. Я скоро буду.

Пока Пратт смотрел на кровать, он запер его одного в комнате.  
Дверь была железная — не выбить ее. Ринулся к столику, может что-то там есть — пусто, лишь деревянная расческа, спонжик и какие-то духи. В комнате была вентиляция — через нее были слышно, что происходило за дверью. Если подойти вплотную к ней — можно было услышать разговоры под дверью.

Пытался расковырять кровать, может там что-то найдет для спасения — но, на этом моменте ключ вошел в дверь, и она открылась.

— Чего ищешь, красивый? Думаешь я не догадался все лишнее убрать к твоему переезду сюда? Брось это дело, не убежишь все равно. Просто расслабься. Если что нужно будет — проси у меня, я дам тебе. Но не все, а что посчитаю разумным.  
— Что вы хотите от меня? Что вы затеяли? Говорите сразу, я скажу вам, зачем вы так изощряетесь?  
— Что я хочу, я уже получил… Выходи, мне тебя представить нужно моим людям.

На часах было ровно 18 вечера.  
Снова ведет его, снова в компании тех же приближенных. В итоге, привел его в какой-то зал с толпой народа.  
— Микрофон работает, проверяли? Точно транслирует в колонки?  
— Да, хотите убедиться? Сейчас.

Проверили-да, все работает как надо.

— Итак, сейчас я сделаю одно важное заявление. Этот красавчик, что стоит рядом со мной — теперь один из нас. Но. Он не боец, и он не сильный. Его предназначение — в другом. Он будет нашей Белоснежкой, а мы его гномами. Мы будем звать его Белоснежка-Стэйси. Не обижайте его, ведите себя с ним в рамках приличия, ну — как с Белоснежкой. Следите за ним, чтобы он не убежал от нас, и не сделал ничего дурного. Его предназначение — быть нашей Белоснежкой. Примите его, это приказ — завершил объявление Якоб.

«Совсем что ли ошалел. Перетрудился в край» — вынес вердикт в голове один из его приближенных. Второй просто был в шоке от таких заяв.

— Я не Белоснежка. Белоснежка — была девушкой, с белой кожей… А я смуглый мужчина. У вас не выйдет, вы бредите… — говорит Пратт. Все заходит с какого-то странного угла… Очень неприятная ситуация.  
— Закрой ротик, красивый. Ты похож на Белоснежку, очень сильно. И точка. У нас в центре много мужчин, которые хотят ласки и нежности. Которые желают женской заботы, а им ее не хватает. А ты такой хорошенький и нежный, красивый — ты идеально подходишь под эту роль, только ты.  
— Белоснежка потом уехала от гномов с принцем. А до этого ее… ее отравили — намекает Стэйси.  
— А мы не простые гномы. У нас куча оружия, а центр под охраной. Ведьму прирежем ножами как увидим — а видим мы очень далеко. А принца на подступах из винтовок расстреляем. Мы тебя не отдадим, ты наша, личная Белоснежка — намек Якоб понял, и ответил по существу.

«Господи. Лучше бы молчал. Не стал бы спорить, то эти слова бы не услышала так много народа. Да еще и в колонки транслируют — позор… “ думает Пратт.

Двое приближенных посмотрели друг на друга. Один облизнулся, второй улыбнулся. Внезапно, они поменяли свое решение с «босс чокнулся» на «босс, отличная идея». Оба посмотрели на Пратта новым взглядом — правда, а он ничего такой… красивый, ухоженный. Ручки на вид нежные.

Другие мужчины в зале были того-же мнения. Только немногим идея была не очень, и то — со временем, и они примут это как должное.

Пратт в один момент почувствовал на себе сотни липких взглядов, полных фантазий.  
— Он наш, а мы — его. Он слабый и хрупкий, поэтому следите за собой — чтобы, не навредить ему. У слабых свое предназначение — у него оно в том, чтобы дарить свою нежность, любовь и заботу нам — заключает Якоб.  
— Пожалуйста, выключите микрофон… Я хочу вам что-то сказать, личное, пожалуйста… — молит Пратт.  
— Ты наш, общий. Я не выключу микрофон по этой причине, говори так.

Он молчит. Вот это вляпался… В мыслях у особо резвых он уже по второму кругу пошел. Если начнет говорить в открытую, рискует еще сильнее. Надо действовать иначе — подловить пока Сид будет один, и выпрашивать один на один.

— Я…. я очень устал, можно мне уйти? Мне плохо, я хочу прилечь….

Якоб берет его за руку, и ведет в его комнатушку. За ними идут двое приближенных.  
Пока его выводят из зала, к нему тянутся мужчины из ближних рядов — трогают его, касаются руками. Трогают его руки, волосы, проводят руками по лицу. У них маниакальные взгляды на него. Пратт слышит, как они обсуждают его. Ком в горле.

— Якоб, Якоб, пожалуйста… Не надо, может лучше я бойцом буду? Я могу сильно ударить, умею обращаться с оружием, умею…  
Его перебили.  
— Персик, нет. Даже не проси. Твои бархатные ручки не для этого. Забудь про все эти глупости, и не вспоминай.  
— Я хочу сказать вам личное, прошу…  
Снова перебили. На этот раз положил два пальца на губы, и как-то загадочно посмотрел… «Молчи».

Дойдя до комнаты, он отпустил жестом своих двух людей, и зашел со Стэйси в комнату.  
Закрыл дверь на замок.

— Что ты хотел сказать мне, красивый? Ты конечно наш, общий, но… Босс все же тут я, и мой ты больше. Говори. Только не начинай про то что не будешь, поверь — будешь. Выбора нет у тебя.  
— У вас слишком много людей… Они травмируют меня, их слишком много… Они навредят мне. Вы говорите, чтобы они следили за собой и не навредили мне. Но из-за такого количества, они нарушат ваши слова и будут вредить мне. Я не выдержу столько, пожалуйста… — молит Пратт, плачет.  
— У тебя будет лимит в день, не переживай. Я не допущу чтобы тебя порвали и затаскали до дыр, как игрушку. Про лимит я скажу своим людям позже. Плюс еще будет свод правил. А ты пока посидишь тут первые пару дней, я буду закрывать тебя на ключ. Проверять тебя буду часто, так что не волнуйся. Если в туалет захочешь, или что нужно — стучи в дверь, и проси чтобы звали меня.  
— За что… За что вы так со мной… — плачет Пратт, закрыв лицо руками.  
— Ну что ты… Комната пока у тебя пустая, но ничего — пустоту можно заполнить. Ты проси, что тебе нужно — я принесу, в пределах разумного. Косметику, средства по уходу за телом, волосами, пилочку там для ногтей — я принесу сегодня до ночи.  
Гладит его по волосам. Черные — как у Белоснежки. Какой бы он общий ни был, но первым делом — он его, а потом уже всех остальных. Он не позволит над ним измываться. Будет четко следить за этим пунктом.

— Ты если что, говори мне все сразу, я разберусь. Мне ты и секреты свои доверить можешь. Не бойся меня, мы поладим.  
Не может налюбоваться на него — вот это дар небес. Прямо с неба рухнул, чтобы осчастливить весь центр и лично Якоба Сида. Нееет, он не отдаст его. И другие мужчины в центре тоже — не отдадут его. Он теперь их личная Белоснежка.

— Ничего не заметил кстати? Оно там лежит, а ты не видишь. Это тебе, подарок.

Пратт убирает руки с глаз, смотрит вокруг. Начинает плакать еще больше, заваливаясь на кровать. Приплыл, точнее — прилетел. На самолете. Долетел на самолете до своего позора.  
Эти черти откопали где-то сине-желтое платье.

В конечном итоге, все мужчины и парни в центре полюбили его. Дарили ему подарки, цветы, сочиняли ему песни и стихи. А он, он — принял свою долю.


End file.
